User blog:Steven Star/FREEDOM OF SPCEEH, MAN.
The name is Fuck Daniel Clayton and I am the worst trolls alongside with my gay friend have no life I escaped jail and now I'm at the edge of suicide and I've killed two people in school and then I got a hobby when I was inspired by ColonalShit who made gay wii paradies so then I made shittier versions of it that I will release because it sucks ass. What am I gonna do now, should I turn myself to the police or should I keep doing this for the subscribers to dislike all of the Lawlers videos? I will shoot myself next week if I don't get 500 trollers and then dislike I0Love0Amy0Rose and StevenStar777. Since my biggest yet most failure inspiration was ColonalShit- the lazy Cracker that go fan-tard on the character The King Eric Adventure. I have nothing to live for because I was gay for him. Yet ColonalFail doesn't like me because I suck at life and because there are FUCKING OTHER LAWLERS IN THIS WORLD, if only Chin and YTPguy17 exist I would have fucked this two by now, why was ARL3 created Heavy and the other TF2, Chin and YTPguy17should have existed, yeah now I'm a biblophile. DiaryDiarrheaDishit is a hoe and she is currently having a mental breakdown which means that I now consider him a faggot because she is too lazy to do a fucking get out her period and stop the other Lawler, now what am I going to do? My life is terrible but at the same time it's good because my ass is out of this world not really but because I jack off alot to gay porn which is my life because I have a small penis and with this small penis I could have inserted it to chincherrinas asshole but I told you why I broke up with him you don't need another story. And now let's talk about Cpend7, Pink Konla, Gannonx1, Agito90, NI97Wiki and Homor242 well they decided to steal from my boyfriend, shitcherrinas and then that was when I was like "hey these people are so awesome", they are stealing my boyfriends ideas well I'll steal their idea" and My penis just broke up because StevenStar777 created Smash Brothers Elite, which having FlutterShy joining his team. I now a complete failure but I still got subscribers, likes, dislikes, money, and gay bitches. Also if you haven't noticed I FUCKING PONY they are annoying sluts that all they care about is how big you cock is and if you have a hot ass but I don't have none of that, in fact I have the opposite which is a small cock and an ugly melted ass and whats even worse is that on Youtube on my account FUCK DANEIL CLAYTON people think I'm a rip-off because of MY FUCKING USERNAME. Also I did encounter a few check because I'm a fatass I'm forever alone yeah even the gays don't like me maybe not even the jews like me, because of this some girls have bitten my dick off and I was treated in the hospital for 1 year and then my dick worked good and then I started cumming to Amy Rose and FlutterShy again just to hope that Chin and YTPguy17 would steal they from I0Love0Amy0Rose and StevenStar777. but then I couldn't cum anymore because my dick was to small my sperm died. Also when I was bullied I was not only bullied by boys but by girls too they made fun at me in P.E. and they pantsed me and my small cock was showing to everyone (it even got goosebumps) and then I started crying and then the wind blew my clothes and then I was butt naked then the next day I weared different clothes to school but then the bullies stripped me naked again and those were my last pair of clothing I had, I had nothing to wear anymore. Today which is 10/26/12 I went to watch to show called "Teh Problem Fucker" it had a gay guys Solverz pointless problem and brag each other, but watch the movie because I ain't spoiling anything because I want you to pay (or wait till it comes on Netflix or Hulu) so you can see this movie that WILL TOUCH YOUR HEART, and by the way I went to the theatre naked because I had no clothes but I was taken to jail again and I am typing this in a jail computer where at least I have jail clothes and hoping I can escape by 10/27/12 for an early announcement which could mean that I may quit Youtube and I may not get Garbage Guy, Hades, Mephile, Angry German Kid, Wreck-it Ralph, PSY, and Finn & Jake to return from Chin and YTPguy17 would do them. I am gonna finish making my Movesets on 11/3/13 and I am PROMISING this so hope for me to finish this by that date if not then that means I'm a fucking liar that never gets anything done. I've mentioned that I've cummed at my computer in my Youtube account so don't think I may do his moveset right now because I am currently removing the stickyness in my computer but I won't jack off anymore because my sperm died and it really hurts so much that I think I may go to the hospital someday from 10/31/12 to 12/21/12 because the world is gonna end that day it makes me piss my pants which is currently scaring me and maybe because I am freaking out alot right now the police may take me to an asylum so I can get out of jail. Suicide was always the answer for me because it really pains me for all this shit I've done you can read all from above if you don't know what I'm talking about and how much I've suffered a battle with a fatal disease and I may die soon too because I have nothing to live for as of right now but hey thats if you want to see me kill myself and quit but other than that I'm not doing so, for right now excpet me to keep getting trolled and move on. Reason I'm not talking about AwesomeShitCrapper or his gay Brat Family is because he killed himself so he's dead thanks to FUCKING COLLATRALE1 WHO RUINED MY LIFE ON YOUTUBE. Also I haven't talked about Collaterale1 yet well thats because he's in jail with me and he is pointing a gun at me saying "If you talk shit about me I'm gonna shoot you" thankfully he doesn't know I called him a cunt or a queer but he will soon and my life will end shortly as an 11 year old faggot who can't spell or right because I'm having someone type this for me. Also get my panty in the twist because Star KO because I don't know how to make the character and lawler like StevenStar and Agito90 who I'm Jealous of got to make character and don't me into Lawl. As of 11/14/12 I have no anus, yes I lost my ass because I live with fucksupermariologan in jail and he raped me so hard my ass fell off and now I am again in a hospital getting my ass put back. I have jacked off to gay porn which is why I haven't updated since October 31. My penis got smaller since every time StevenStar make a Elite Movesets and Remember Nostalgia Critic video. I kept on pulling it and the more he had it in his hand the more chances a kitty dies. I cummed some kids in school in 6th grade when I came naked once and I cummed at this girl I like and because she doesn't like my small penis I forced her to anal and then I boned her and I liked it because my dick felt so good touching her trimmed and bald pussy and I am typing this with a really small boner just like I have in real life. I should talk more about AwesomeShitCrapper or AwesomeSuckDick because he is a homo and he's Firebrand from Ghost n Goblin, he died and before he died I told him that he is gay and the more cum you eat, the worst he would feel, and when he tried eating his own cum he felt worse and he died so he currently haunts me in my sleep because every time I wake up with Logan here in jail he takes my clothes off and then I wake up to either a hooker, a hot girl which some how ends up being analed, or a pole which is used for strippers in a strip club and then fucksupermariologan laughs at me because I'm naked and he fucks me and the girl would try to get me off him but he's too strong even for her, and when the police looks at our cage he lets go of the girl and I get more rape from Logan. He has a sexy body even for a guy and a really long dick which is the size of California or even the size of the entire China country. Category:Blog posts